


haikyuu boyfriends hc

by akabane514



Series: anime boyfriends !!! <3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, doing this just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: sometimes i daydream about how it'll be if they were real to satisfy my lonely self and forget about how i'm still single :')
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: anime boyfriends !!! <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	1. Daichi Sawamura

**Daichi Sawamura**

\+ you were definitely the first one to initiate holding hands because he was to shy to do so

\+ people come to you when Daichi is mad because he definitely has a soft spot for you 

\+ he takes a lot of pictures of you when you're sleeping in the bus 

\+ he never wears his jacket because he insists that you wear it instead 

\+ dad jokes, WAYYYY TOO MANY

\+ but since you love him and them so it's okay 

\+ holds your hand to make sure you don't get lost when shopping 

\+ definitely buys you cute things that has no practical purposes


	2. Koshi Sugawara

**Koshi Sugawara**

\+ strokes your hair until you sleep 

\+ a lot of selfies on the bus of him kissing your head while you're asleep 

\+ "our song" is definitely -> Still Into You by Paramore

\+ he knits you ugly sweaters on purpose but still looks really good

\+ they call you "dad" since he is the "mum"

\+ you have so so SO many matching cute keychains 

\+ walks you to the door 

\+ reminds you that he's always there for you

\+ compliments you 24/7

\+ puts your hand in his pocket when you "accidentally" forget to bring your gloves


	3. Asahi Azumane

**Asahi Azumane**

\+ lets you braid his hair

\+ asks before holding your hand or kissing you

\+ you have to hide in the crowd when the match starts so he won't be nervous 

\+ he reluctantly waves you goodbye since he's not fully comfortable with pda in public 

\+ you have a secret gesture that means "i love you" and whenever you do that outside his class he blushes 

\+ you tell him really bad pickup lines to make him laugh 

\+ covers his eyes when a nsfw scene comes on 

\+ all his clothes look really big on you

\+ reminds you that you're beautiful everyday 

\+ neverending cuddles


	4. Yu Nishinoya

**Yu Nishinoya**

\+ shows you new moves before showing the team

\+ everybody knows about you because he never stops talking about you 

\+ watches action movies at home because both of you will never stop commenting 

\+ gives you really weird nicknames but none of them sticks 

\+ your favourite date place is the aquarium and the planetarium

\+ honestly both of you prefer to stay at home and cuddle than go on new adventures

\+ you dyed your hair to match his 

\+ holds your hand whenever he can 

\+ both of you gasps at how pretty Kiyoko-senpai is with Tanaka

\+ he sits on your lap and rests his chin on your shoulder to sleep while you're doing homework 

\+ makes you grilled egg sandwich because that's the only thing he knows how to make


	5. Ryunosuke Tanaka

**Ryunosuke Tanaka**

\+ calls you a lot just to hear your voice

\+ glares at people if they look at you for too long

\+ always carries your bags

\+ writes "Ryu's" on the back of your hand 

\+ big bad boy in front of people but a huge softie to you 

\+ you help him study 

\+ challenges you but will purposely lose because he knows you hate losing 

\+ surprisingly a good cook so your snacks are taken care of 

\+ very very _VERY_ romantic 

\+ plans dates

\+ buys you ice cream whenever he walks you home


	6. Kageyama Tobio

**Kageyama Tobio**

\+ he jumps whenever you hold his hand because he's still not used to you 

\+ it took some time but he trusts you more than anything and anyone in the world

\+ initiates a lot of pda - private display of affection because he's babie and he's shy 

\+ his parents love you 

\+ you've played volleyball together three times and it just ended up with you getting hurt so you;ve never played volleyball together again

\+ Tanaka and Nishinoya will tease you both whenever you sit next to him and he ends up blushing. bonus: sometimes you join in!!

\+ you kiss both his cheek once (nothing more and nothing less) before every competition for good luck, or so he insists 

\+ he buys you milk in the morning too because he likes teasing you about your height 

\+ sometimes he ask questions about your height (he's 181.9cm while you're 158cm) not because he is making fun of you but he's genuinely curious how there can be someone shorter than Nishinoya and Hinata 

\+ Kiyoko and Yachi and you are definitely the power trio since you attend every practice and you guys are practically best friends 

\+ Kageyama once saw that you like cute little keychains and ever since then he buys you cute little miniature thinking that they are the same thing 

\+ definitely a stay at home couple 

\+ cuddles, cuddles, CUDDLES!!!!!


	7. Hinata Shouyou

**Hinata Shouyou**

\+ he likes the fact that he is about 3 cm taller than you 

\+ LOVES hugs 

\+ he will steal your food while you steal his hoodie so all's good

\+ definitely has a matching volleyball keychain he got from a gift shop

\+ you buys him the weirdest t-shirts and he loves it

\+ Natsu loves you more than anything

\+ will attempt to scare off people who flirts with you but it usually ends with him trembling and you excusing yourself out of the conversation politely 

\+ you both have a seasonal pass to the nearest amusement park and that park is definitely your fourth home (both your houses tied as one, school as third)

\+ your bag is at least half full of snacks because of him 

\+ the first time you kiss him he literally fell down on his face because he was too happy and his legs were wobbly

\+ definitely acts more like best friends in love than a lovey dovey couple

\+ the most sporty couple alive 

\+ often uses "rock paper scissors" method to decide whether you should swim or play volleyball

\+ usually ends with the two of you playing Mario Kart at his house to decide what to do but you get so competitive that by the time there's a winner you need to go home for dinner


	8. Tsukishima Kei

**Tsukishima Kei**

\+ he doesn't say it but he would throw hands with whoever hurts you

\+ Yamaguchi is named your official third wheel 

\+ he loves making fun of your height but will snap at anyone who does the same

\+ hinata and kageyama oftens question you about why you would be with tsukki since he's so cold and you're so loud and happy 

\+ tsukki will scowl at them and just take your hand to drag you away

\+ you both have a competition to see who scores better in every subject and the loser will have to get flicked in the forehead 

\+ you once gave Tsukki your favourite hair tie for safekeeping but he ends up refusing to return it to you and wears it on his wrist every day 

\+ he once bought you a necklace with his initials and as he gave you he smirked and said "try leaving me now" and you just grinned and hugged him super tightly. what he didn't want you to know is that in that moment he knew he fell in love with you 

\+ he is THE biggest softie whenever you two are alone at home 

\+ his brother is your best friend and you both exchanged Tsukki's embarrassing stories when the two of you makes dinner together

\+ he doesn't say anything but he is secretly happy that the two people he loves the most in the world are just in front of him 

\+ thanks to you now he has a lot of different dinosaur shirts and sometimes he takes up to 10 minutes just to decide which one he should wear 

\+ you guys bought shiny matching dinosaur phone cases to compromise the fact that you want something shiny and he wants dinosaurs. it looks ugly but the both of you are happy with it

\+ he created a spotify playlist for you and he made a playlist about how he feels whenever he is with you

\+ you can talk to him about anything under the sun and he would listen very attentively and would even give you really great advice to solve your problems 

\+ whenever you guys argue, he would insists on holding your hand and talking the problem out and needless to say it ends up with a lot of forehead kisses and hugs


	9. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

\+ tsukishima is surprisingly fond of you and that makes yamaguchi really happy

\+ you and tsukki teases him together 

\+ your catchphrase is "Yamaguchi is gucci" it's lame but he loves it

\+ he buys you a lot of chocolates because he believes that "everyday is valentines day" 

\+ he's a big babie but he would fight anyone who comes too close to you or makes you uncomfortable 

\+ you have to encourage him a lot because he's pretty shy 

\+ he is the king of making flower crowns 

\+ he treats you like the QUEEN 

\+ he loves holding your hand and would often get scolded by Daichi for always finding an excuse to hold your hand during practice 

\+ you would often chill in his room reading while he braids your hair and reminds you how much he loves you 

\+ your parents trusts him so much that you could have sleepovers at either his or your house

\+ after you shower he would help you blow dry your hair while you choose what movie to netflix and chill to and by chill I mean pillow fort and cuddles and often to disney movies or barbie movies 

\+ on saturdays you would run together at the park in the morning and then you'll paint your nails while tsukki and yamaguchi plays video games on the sofa behind you 

\+ he will stroke your hair until you falls asleep and will then whisper "i love you" before he sleeps

\+ he writes you a lot of love letter to leave under your desks and he compliments you a lot

\+ your favourite date will have to be going to the cinema and then having brain freeze by eating too much ice cream followed by baking together

\+ you both have matching


End file.
